Microwave ovens provide a convenient means for heating a variety of food items, including numerous dough-based and potato-based convenience food items. However, microwave ovens tend to cook such items unevenly and are unable to achieve the desired balance of thorough heating and a browned, crisp outer surface. Some microwave energy interactive materials and packages have been developed in an effort to achieve surface browning and crisping of food items in a microwave oven. However, there is a continuing need for improved microwave energy interactive materials and packages that provide the desired degree of heating and browning and/or crisping of various food items. There further is a continuing need for improved materials and packages that provide the desired degree of heating and browning and/or crisping of food items that have a rounded  shape that are otherwise unable to achieve sufficient surface contact with some presently available microwave energy interactive sheet materials.